


Nice and Snug

by Colanom



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Frustrated cuddling, Horrible insults, M/M, Profanity, Tags will be added, That sounds erotic but I swear it's not, squirming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colanom/pseuds/Colanom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have little to no clue what I'm doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Snug

It was late, and Eduardo had just about had it with Edds squirming.  
For twenty minutes the smaller male had been tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. Eduardo huffed and sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Could you please just stop moving?" He snarled through gritted teeth. The pouting glare Edd sent him would've made him laugh if he weren't so tired, but now it just made his frustration grow.  
"Why don't YOU just stop moving?" Edd snarked back.  
"Shut it, loser!"  
"YOU shut it!"  
Eduardo let out a yell, lunging at the other, and Edd shrieks.  
Eduardo let's out a satisfied noise as he finally closes his eyes, mumbling a goodnight, his arms are around Edd, keeping him pinned against his chest and unable to move.  
Edd considers trying to move, but he's finally comfortable and already falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, this'll probably never get updated but the tag needs more Cola losers!


End file.
